


The soft boy

by ukyoish



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Nanami Ryuusui - Freeform, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Size Kink, Ukyo is a soft boy, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyoish/pseuds/ukyoish
Summary: Minami met Ukyo at the bar where she went almost every night in search of hookups.Little did she know the soft blonde was going to change her life.
Relationships: Saionji Ukyou/Hokutouzai Minami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The soft boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanee/gifts).



> Hi! Hope you like this!
> 
> If you want to know about updates, commissions and other things, you can check my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ukyoish).

It was always the same people.

Minami was falling onto the routine of going to the same bar again and again, telling herself next time she was going to change places to meet new people and get new experiences. But at the end of the night, she always ended in the same place, in the same bathroom, hooking up with one of the three people she encountered there almost every week.

It was getting boring. She needed something _new._

So, when she went to the bar on Friday and found a group of young boys bickering while playing pool, she knew it was her lucky day. 

Trying her best to seem casual while eyeing the six boys surrounding the table, the blonde girl sat down on one of the barstools and ordered for her usual drink, not taking her eyes off of her new prey.

Ukyo didn’t like partying, let alone partying with his coworkers.

They had all insisted on going to a bar to have some drinks and maybe find someone to spend the night with, and he hadn’t been able to refuse. He needed to wind down after three insufferable months cooped up in a tiny space with no privacy whatsoever, and a drink seemed like a good way to start his three-weeks off period. 

He had noticed the weird people coming and going from the bar, all of them apparently waiting for something that wasn’t there, or, rather, _someone_ who hadn’t arrived yet. 

And when she _did_ arrive, Ukyo noticed the shift in the room.

It wasn’t too blatantly obvious, but he’d always been good at noticing those things. It was in the subtle changes of attitude; suddenly all the men straightened their backs and tightened their jaws, the girls stopped talking and looked towards the door.

His eyes met the girl’s, and then he understood. Maybe he’d also straightened his back without realising, in an attempt of looking more appealing to her. 

It was a second, but the rush of adrenaline at the presence of him had been _enough._ Ukyo looked away as casually as he could, paying attention to the pool game his coworkers were still playing.

“She was totally eyeing you.” One of his coworkers said, lightly elbowing the blonde with a smile. 

“Yeah, why don’t you try and go talk with her?” Another one of his coworkers said, smirking up at him. 

Ukyo shook his head and took a deep breath, concentrating on striking one red ball into the hole. “I rather not, thanks.” 

“Oh, come on. Do you have someone waiting for you back home and you haven’t told us about it?” Another one chimed in, followed by a chorus of “ _Yeah, do you even have a girlfriend?” “Is our little Ukyo a virgin?”_

The blonde scowled before resting the cue stick on the floor and glaring at his coworkers. “I thought this was an ‘only boys’ night.” 

“Because most of us are married, remember?” As if to prove his point, almost every one of them showed their wedding ring and raised his eyebrows at Ukyo. 

“Come on, go to the bar and get a drink. Find an excuse to talk with her.” 

Before he could complain or insist on no, the cue stick was removed from his hands and he was softly pushed towards the bar. Ukyo sighed, slightly shaking his head, before turning around and walking towards the barstool next to the blonde girl that was attentively looking at him. 

He sat down as casually as he could, trying to ignore her piercing gaze while he ordered a glass of rum.

“On army leave?” Her voice was soothing, soft and velvety, just as her face when Ukyo looked back at her.

“Observant.” 

Minami studied the blonde boy’s face for a few seconds, unable not to smirk. “I’m a journalist. I need to know everything that’s happening around me or I won’t be satisfied.” 

“That’s interesting.” The boy looked at her with his clear blue eyes, and Minami couldn’t help but smile. She leaned towards him just the tiniest bit, waiting for a reaction; flustered, seductive, shy… Anything, but the blonde just held her gaze. “Your name?” 

“Minami.” She answered, tilting her head just enough for her blonde hair to fall and expose her neck, which the boy _noticed_. She smiled pleased.

“I’m Ukyo.” His eyes shifted from her neck to her face again, and Minami couldn’t help but chuckle lowly. Oh, he was cute. She wondered how he’d be in bed. 

“And are you looking for entertainment now that you’re on leave, Ukyo?” Minami rested her hand on the blonde’s shoulder, smiling innocently when Ukyo tensed just the tiniest bit. 

The soldier hesitated for a second, briefly looking back at his coworkers, who were too immersed in the pool game to even pay attention to him before looking back at Minami and smiling. “I’d love to be entertained.” 

Minami smiled almost cat-like, before leaning closer to Ukyo and whispering in his ear. “Then finish your drink fast and bring me back home, will you?” 

Ukyo felt a shiver run down his spine, but in an instant he gulped down the remains of his drinks and stood up, feeling himself blush just slightly. “Let’s go.” 

The blonde girl looked up at him for a second, unexplainably looking innocent while wearing that low-cut t-shirt that was driving him _crazy_ , before standing up and taking his arm with a smile. She could feel everyone’s eyes on them, especially from the regulars there, buzzing with jealousy at the knowledge that she was going home with someone that wasn’t them.

 _You’ll have another chance tomorrow, idiots._ She tried communicating with her gaze, walking alongside Ukyo outside the bar. 

“Is your house far?” She pressed her body against his arm, smiling when Ukyo tensed a bit more. He was _definitely_ feeling her boobs against his arm. Minami’s smile grew even more. 

“Not really, but I can get a taxi if you’re tired.” Ukyo turned to look at her with a worried face.

The blonde girl giggled, pushing his white hair away from his forehead softly. “Aren’t you cute?” 

“I’m not cute.” Ukyo sighed but smiled nonetheless, leaning forward until their noses were bumping against each other and they could feel the other’s breath against their skin. 

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” Minami whispered against the blonde’s lips, smirking when Ukyo clicked his tongue frustrated and gripped her chin softly, finally pressing their lips together. 

The kiss was soft, much softer than what Minami expected from someone she’d met at a bar —normally everyone was quite rough and desperate, wanting to get the release and _that’s it._ She was also like that. 

But Ukyo’s kiss was tender, slowly exploring her mouth with patience and not rushing whatsoever, and the blonde girl couldn’t help but be surprised when her back pressed against the wall and the soldier’s thigh found its way between her legs, all so smoothly that a shiver ran down her spine. 

He pulled back just slightly, smirking when his eyes met Minami’s. “Like that?” One of his hands went up to the blonde girl’s waist, softly squeezing while applying more pressure between her legs. 

Minami had to make use of all her willpower not to grind against Ukyo’s leg, smiling back at him devilishly. “I like it a bit rougher, you see.” 

“Oh, a bit rougher.” Ukyo repeated in a whisper, his hands on the blonde girl's waist tightening a bit more. “Interesting.” His voice _sounded_ rougher, but when he leaned towards her and kissed her once again, the kiss was still as slow and tender as the first one —with the exception that now his hands were making her grind against his thigh, moving her hips slowly. 

Minami pressed her hand against his chest, looking up at him slightly out of breath. “If you don’t take me back to your house and fuck me _no_ w,” 

“Okay, okay.” Ukyo chuckled, backing away from the girl, who straightened her skirt before looking up at the blonde slightly frowning. “So impatient. I want to take my time with you.”

Those words took her slightly aback, but she smiled and let Ukyo wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her close while they walked back towards his apartment. 

He hadn’t lied: it wasn’t far. Minami was even glad when they arrived at the apartment block, missing instantly the warmth of Ukyo’s body when he stepped away from her to take his keys out and open the main door. 

It wasn’t overly luxurious, but Minami could sense that it wasn’t _cheap_ either. Following Ukyo to the elevator, she smiled at him when their eyes met. “How long has it been since you brought someone else home?” 

Ukyo chuckled, slightly embarrassed. “Few months? I can't remember, honestly.” 

The blonde girl hummed, getting closer to him and resting her hand on his chest. “Well, I’m going to change that today.” Minami said with a smile before tip-toeing and kissing Ukyo again.

There was something about the way that no matter how desperate or rushed she kissed him, the blonde took his time in kissing her, softly cupping her cheek with his hand, tilting her head upwards to get more access to her lips. It made Minami breathless, and when they arrived at the floor where Ukyo’s apartment was, she almost clung to him desperately because she already missed the feeling of his lips on hers. 

“Come on.” The soldier whispered, leaving a small kiss on Minami’s temple before walking out of the elevator. 

Maybe this is what she needed; instead of being fucked senseless and just getting dressed and leaving, maybe she’d been longing for intimate physical contact and soft kisses.

Then she saw the way Ukyo pushed the door open with a thrust of his whole body and ditched the previous thoughts. 

“Sorry, the door is a bit rusty.” He mumbled, blushing when Minami chuckled and walked inside before him. 

The apartment wasn’t big, and by standing in the middle of the living room, the blonde girl could tell it hadn’t been really lived in yet. Maybe he’d moved in recently. 

“Where’s the bedroom?” She asked with a smile, walking back to Ukyo and sliding her hands inside his t-shirt. 

He was stronger than she thought, with hard but lean muscles flexing under her touch. 

“You really are impatient.” Ukyo whispered with a smirk before leaning to kiss her again. 

This time it was a bit more desperate, especially the way his hands found its way to Minami’s ass before grabbing it and pressing her against his body. 

The journalist smiled against his lips before following the kiss, her hips moving slightly against Ukyo’s. She was starting to feel him harden, and it was only arousing her even more. 

“Let’s go.” The blonde whispered against her lips, hesitating for a second before backing away and walking over to his bedroom, followed by Minami. 

The bed was big, but _any_ bed was good enough —she was used to fucking in cars, bathrooms. The prospect of this not being a quickie in a small room with the risk of being embarrassingly caught excited her even more than what she wanted to admit. 

Getting rid of her skirt, she sat down on the bed, looking up at Ukyo with a smile. The blonde got a bit closer, letting her unbutton his pants and pushing them down before pulling up his t-shirt and leaving open-mouthed kisses on his stomach. 

She felt a rush of arousal when her eyes found the silhouette of Ukyo’s half-hard dick inside his underwear. Minami was going to push the fabric caging it down when she was softly pushed to lie down on the bed, the blonde climbing on top of her and instantly finding her lips, kissing her a bit more hurriedly, desperately, with a hint of _want_.

Minami softly moaned when she felt Ukyo’s hand slip inside her underwear while the soldier started leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on her neck. His hand was just _there_ , applying the slightest bit of pressure against her, and she needed _more_.

With a soft grunt, she pushed her hips upwards, trying to get more friction against Ukyo’s hand, but the blonde just pressed her hips down with his other free hand, not letting her move. 

“I should stretch you first.” He whispered against her skin, slowly trailing down towards her cleavage. 

“I’m not a soft virgin girl, Ukyo. I’m sure you won’t break me if you hurry up a bit.” Minami said breathlessly, and she felt herself get goosebumps when the soldier softly chuckled, his breath hot against her skin.

“You think so?” Ukyo sounded amused, and the blonde girl looked away right when she felt two fingers press against her outer lips, softly rubbing up and down. 

Minami huffed and looked back at the blonde’s clear blue eyes before grabbing his t-shirt and getting him closer to her lips, needing something to ground her on. She was about to say a comeback to the soldier’s sudden smugness when Ukyo slowly slid a finger inside her, another one busy with applying pressure to her clit. 

“Ah…” She closed her eyes, releasing the grip on his t-shirt and moving her hips in time with Ukyo’s finger when she felt the blonde softly bite her neck. “If you leave any marks I’ll kill you.”

It was second nature for her; in reality, she didn’t mind _much_ if Ukyo left her marks. Part of her was longing for him to go feral, to bite her and ruin her as much as he wanted.

Instead, the soldier kissed her lips again softly, introducing a second finger inside her and thrusting a bit faster. 

“Will you fuck me already?” Minami asked breathlessly, biting Ukyo’s lower lip and grabbing his hips to push his body against hers. 

She was slightly taken aback when she _felt it_ , hard and _big_ against her. 

Before she could say anything the blonde kissed her again, grinding against her so slow it was driving Minami crazy. 

“Here.” The journalist, getting even more impatient by the second, took a condom from inside her bra —it was convenient to have it handy— before handing it to Ukyo.

Then, for her surprise, the blonde chuckled with a blush spreading all over his face. 

“Uh… That isn’t going to fit.” He sat back on his heels, evading Minami’s eyes when the blonde girl’s eyes widened. “I have some, wait a second.” 

Ukyo backed away from between her legs —missing her skin under his touch and the warmth of her body almost instantly— and crawled over the bed towards his bedside table, opening the drawer and taking a pack of XL condoms. 

Minami didn’t know where to look: the _big_ tent on his underwear or the pack of condoms the blonde opened before taking one out, the blush spreading all over his face and chest. 

Out of pure curiosity, the journalist slid her hand slowly up his thigh, giving him some time to react before wrapping her fingers around his dick and giving him a small squeeze. Ukyo softly gasped, closing his eyes. 

“You’re sensitive.” Minami smiled, her index finger pressing against his slit through the fabric, biting her bottom lip when his dick twitched. 

“I’ve been rock hard for a bit now.” He admitted, his body shaking when the journalist finally pushed his underwear down and stroked him slowly. 

Minami knew her hands were small, but compared with Ukyo’s dick they looked _minuscule._ The image sent her a rush of arousal all over her body, and she parted her legs almost instinctively.

“Are you going to get here already?” She asked, stroking him even slower than before, squeezing it and drinking in every soft grunt the blonde made and every shiver that ran through his body. 

“You’re driving me crazy.” Ukyo whispered before leaning down to kiss her again, his hands working on taking the journalist’s panties off before throwing them to the floor. 

“You’re the one who’s taking an awfully long time on _fucking me already_.” Minami panted, observing the blonde while he knelt between her legs and rubbed her clit with his thumb slowly. “Fuck.” She whispered under her breath, eyes fluttering close.

“Don’t you think you’ll need a bit more stretching?” The soldier slowly introduced two fingers inside her, grinning when Minami moaned. “I don’t want it to hurt.” 

“I like the burn.” She opened her eyes, fixing them on Ukyo’s, breathing slightly ragged —a consequence of the way the blonde was crooking his fingers inside her and dragging them against her walls. “I want you to hurt me.” 

What she was expecting, she didn’t know; maybe a shift in his attitude? Something that clicked, that already made him give in? It’d happened with other men, the point where they finally followed their instincts and did what Minami was asking for. 

Instead, Ukyo just chuckled and kissed her neck before removing his fingers from inside her and rolling the condom on his dick. 

“I’ll go slow.” He sat back on his heels again, lining up his cock with Minami’s entrance before slowly, _torturously_ slowly sliding inside. 

“I’m not going to break, Ukyo.” She repeated, trying to move her hips so he bottomed out faster, but the blonde held her hips tightly, making it impossible for her. 

Still, Minami couldn’t lie to herself: she was loving every second of it. The burn of Ukyo’s dick stretching her walls around him, how her insides were adjusting to him penetrating her with little to no foreplay —even though she was pretty sure she hadn’t been wetter _ever_ —, to the drag of his dick on her walls, sending shocks all over her body. 

They both were panting by the time the blonde bottomed out, Minami from the stretch and the need for him to move, and Ukyo from the effort of holding back his urge to start moving faster. His dick twitched inside her, and she had to make use of all her willpower not to moan when the tip rubbed against one of her walls.

“Move.” The blonde girl breathed, covering her eyes with her forearm and focusing on the feeling of the soldier’s length inside her. 

Ukyo hesitated for a second, not wanting to rush things and end up hurting her, but he decided to listen to her for once, slowly pulling up to just the tip and sliding back inside. 

The pace was just a tiny bit faster, which was already driving Minami _crazy_ , and even though she was desperately wanting to move her hips on time with his, the soldier's firm hands on her body were forcing her to just stay there and _take it_ , which was just making her tremble all over. It wasn’t as violent as other times, but there was something _erotic_ about the way Ukyo had asserted his dominance without needing to be brutal about it that had her panting.

“Everything okay?” The blonde pulled Minami’s wrist away from her face, leaving a small kiss on her lips. 

She was going to respond when Ukyo thrust especially _deep,_ a shaky moan leaving her lips instead. “Y-yeah.” 

The soldier sat back on his heels once again, before grabbing Minami’s hips with one hand and thrusting _harder_ inside. 

That’s when she felt a hand press down on her lower stomach, and when she looked up to Ukyo, her legs trembled at his cocky smile. 

“Is it good? This deep?” 

She didn’t have time to respond, just dumbly staring at the small bump forming in her lower stomach every time Ukyo thrust inside, before the soldier grabbed one of her legs and placed it on top of his shoulder, reaching even _deeper_. 

“Ah,” Minami mumbled, her legs involuntarily closing at the stimulation, but quickly opened back by the blonde’s hands on his thighs.

Ukyo was pretty sure he was going to die.

Not only was the journalist clenching around him like _crazy,_ her whole body trembling from the stimulation, but also the sounds she was making were clouding his mind too much.

And the way his tip was hitting against her lower stomach. It was getting _too, too_ much. For a second he wondered how it’d feel like fucking her without a condom preventing him from feeling _even more_ , but he left those thoughts aside before it was too late. He didn’t want to cum just yet.

He decided to slow his pace once again —much to Minami’s dismay, who whimpered and tried to move her hips faster—, while he kissed and softly bit at her collarbone, one of his hands grabbing the blonde’s hips while the other pressed down on her stomach softly while rubbing circles at her clit.

Ukyo smiled against her skin when he felt the journalist tremble under him, leaving a small kiss on the crook of her neck before going up to her lips.

“Faster?” He whispered, softly chuckling when Minami enthusiastically nodded, eyes closed and bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Even in that state, looking so wrecked as if he’d been fucking her for hours —he wished—, she was beautiful, with her long, blonde hair draped on the bed and her cheeks blushed, giving her a sense of _innocence_ that made Ukyo’s dick twitch. 

He complied, thrusting a bit faster and shallower —even though they both instantly missed the way he felt _so deep_ inside of her—, and rubbing his thumb over the journalist’s clit faster and a bit harder too, making her moan louder than before. 

Ukyo wasn’t going to last. He _definitely_ wasn’t going to last. 

Getting Minami’s leg off his shoulder, he helped her by parting her legs as much as possible before thrusting deeper again, holding her hips tightly and savouring every whimper, every moan the journalist let escape her lips.

“I’m close.” She whimpered, opening her eyes and blushing just at the thought of cumming _so fast._

Her legs involuntarily closed, as if her body didn’t know whether to keep Ukyo inside or try to push him away, the line between pain and pleasure blurring so much.

“Keep your legs open.” The soldier grunted, pushing her thighs open once again and thrusting hard and _deep,_ making Minami mewl. He instantly felt a bit guilty for talking to her so roughly, so he leaned closer one more time to kiss her. 

He finally released her hips, letting Minami move in time with his thrusts, while still pressing his hand on her stomach and feeling a thrill every time he felt him _so deep inside her_. 

“I-I’m going to cum soon.” He panted, smiling when the blonde girl reached for the hand that was stroking her clit and wrapping her fingers around his wrist. 

“Keep g-going.” She moaned, her whole body shaking the more it approached the climax. 

Minami came first, her whole body tensing for a second before relaxing, her legs still trembling uncontrollably. 

The soldier followed shortly after, the way the girl was clenching around his dick too much for him. Letting his head fall against the blonde girl’s shoulder, he left small kisses on her skin while riding out his orgasm. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, panting hard, until the blonde realised Minami was maybe uncomfortable with his weight on top of her and decided to pull out. 

She hissed when Ukyo took his dick out of her, observing the way the blonde took the condom off and left it somewhere on the floor. Finally feeling her mind less clouded, she sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around the soldier’s waist, leaving small kisses on his shoulder and neck. 

Ukyo sat down on the bed next to her as soon as he felt her lips on his skin, Minami instantly straddling his hips and continuing to kiss his neck. 

The blonde laid down on the bed, wrapping his arms around the journalist’s waist and pulling her closer. One of his hands went up to cup her cheek, guiding their lips together once again —something he wasn’t going to get tired of, apparently. 

Minami pulled away faster than he’d liked, continuing her way down Ukyo’s chest, leaving some wet kisses there while the blonde tangled his fingers on her hair, closing his eyes at the feeling of her lips on his skin. 

She stopped for a second, admiring the soldier’s length. He was still hard, the tip red and a bit of cum making it glossy. 

Meeting Ukyo’s eyes almost teasingly, Minami wrapped her fingers around his dick and licked the tip, applying the slightest of pressure on the slit. She smiled broadly when the blonde, still sensitive from his orgasm, trembled under her, and the journalist clicked her tongue satisfied before sucking on the tip and trying to fit as much of his length inside her mouth. 

She was waiting for the moment Ukyo pushed himself further into her mouth, but the soldier’s hand on her hair was just an added weight, not applying pressure at all. She wasn’t able to fit much into her mouth, but tried her best to compensate by moving her tongue expertly. Minami pulled away before licking the side upwards, eyes still fixed on him. 

Pressing her index finger against his slit again, she softly chuckled when Ukyo sucked in a breath, but before she could tease him about it she was being pulled closer to him again.

This time the kiss was needier, a bit messier, and Minami was enjoying every second of it. She softly gasped when she felt the soldier’s fingers shallowly rub against her entrance again, closing her eyes and kissing him again. She whimpered softly when the blonde slowed down the kiss again, but she was too distracted to complain about it.

“Do you have more condoms?” Minami asked between kisses, nipping at his jaw to suppress a smile when Ukyo nodded and stretched his arm towards his bedside table. 

She sat back up, grinding against his length and gasping softly at the friction of the soldier’s dick against her entrance. 

Ukyo stopped her by grabbing her hips, handing her the condom before untying her bra and throwing it somewhere in the room. He lied back down on the bed, admiring Minami’s body on top of him, his hands travelling all over her skin. 

Was he really real? For a second the blonde felt like pinching himself in the arm, wanting to make sure this wasn’t a dream of a hallucination. Then he felt Minami’s hands rolling the condom onto his dick and sentenced that yes, this was _really_ real.

The journalist didn’t wait long, slowly stroking Ukyo a few times before lining his cock with her entrance and sinking down in one smooth move. 

It didn’t burn as much anymore, but the feeling of being on top was completely different; she could feel Ukyo twitch inside her, the way his legs were trembling, and how _deep_ he was. 

“Fuck,” The journalist whispered when she finally bottomed out, moving her hips in circles and shaking at the feeling of Ukyo’s dick dragging against her walls. 

“I’m not going to last long.” Ukyo closed his eyes when Minami bounced on his length, biting his bottom lip at the feeling. _Definitely_ not going to last long. He was too sensitive still. 

The blonde girl slightly shook her head, wanting to tell him she wasn’t going to last long either. Instead, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast, silently asking him to play with her nipples. 

Ukyo complied instantly, glad to have an excuse to pay attention to her big breasts, pinching one of her nipples hard enough for a moan to escape her lips. 

The journalist was seriously thinking Ukyo had destroyed sex with other people for her now, despite not being overly rough and controlling like she preferred. A soft boy she’d met by chance at the bar with a _huge_ cock was going to make her encounters with other people mediocre at best, with the chances of them meeting again being so slim. She wanted to cry at how unfair that sounded.

When they were both finished, their bodies sore and spent, Ukyo didn’t even give her a chance to get out of the bed and get dressed. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, lazily kissing her for a few seconds before leaving one last kiss on her forehead and resting his head on the pillow.

“Are you going to stay?” He asked in a low whisper, his blue eyes fixed on her and a small pout on his lips. 

Right. It was probably his first night sleeping alone after a few months. He probably wasn’t used to that feeling at all. 

She _wanted_ to stay so bad. His warm body next to hers was comforting, and the prospect of them having sex the next morning was pretty tempting… 

Minami sucked in a breath before answering. “No, sorry. I have to go.” 

“Okay,” The blonde sighed, cupping her cheek and leaving one last kiss on her lips before she backed away. 

She didn’t want to leave him, but it was for the best. If she had learnt something over all her years of hooking up, the most important one was not having many expectations over people she’d met for a few hours, no matter how _good_ they seemed. 

“Will I ever see you again?” Minami asked once she finished getting dressed, glancing one last time at the blonde, who’d been lying in bed the whole time, watching her go.

“I’ll try.” 

—

Ryusui was screaming inside.

Not only had he scored with the _prettiest_ girl in the bar and they were making out in the bathroom, but she was unbuttoning his pants as if her life depended on it.

He’d never been that hard. 

“Do you have any condoms?” Minami asked while closing her eyes and tilting her head so the blonde could have more access to her skin.

“Yeah, I got them in…” His jacket. Which was still in the chair he’d been sitting in a few minutes ago. He groaned, wanting to punch himself on the face. “I forgot them back out there.” 

“It’s okay,” Minami pulled away just barely and took an XL condom out of her bra. “But I only have these.”

Ryusui grabbed it with a frown on his face, softly chuckling before looking back at her. “XL? Who uses these?”

Minami smirked before slipping her hands inside Ryusui’s shirt, pulling him a bit closer. “Oh, I know a guy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> If you want to know about updates and other things, you can check my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ukyoish).


End file.
